


There Was No Mistletoe

by JustFlyingBi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Basically a bed-time story, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, High School, M/M, Might be OOC, No Beta, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFlyingBi/pseuds/JustFlyingBi
Summary: December 24th 11:11.Running on a city sidewalk.In Ikebukuro.Izaya thinks to himself, maybe, Christmas isn't so bad.And Shizuo wonders if Izaya likes egg nog.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	There Was No Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first posted work of fanfiction. I was waiting until I had more finished works, but I realized at that point, I might never post. So, here goes. Let me know what you guys think. I'm open to notes and comments. I tried to do my best with the grammar, but we'll see. Also, I know it's a weird time to post a Christmas one-shot, but I like it. And I'm the kind of chaotic neutral who wears an Ugly Christmas Sweater year round.

December 24th. 4:32pm.   
In a park.   
In Ikebukuro.

"Tis the season to be-" Before Shinra could finish the famous line, Izaya punched him. 

"Please don't tell me you plan on tormenting my poor city of Ikebukuro with your dreadful wails again." Izaya smirked at the closest person he had to a friend. 

"You're such a scrooge, Izaya." Shinra mock complained without any real bite to his words. 

It's not like he really cared all that much whether his friend was in the Christmas Spirit or not. All he needed was a Christmas miracle where Celty would finally accept his undying love for her.

"Don't compare me to such a lame,cliche Christmas story, Shinra. I don't have some tragic Christmas past that's made me hate the holiday. I'm just not a fan of my precious humans hiding inside their homes with loved ones instead of being out and about so I can play with them." Izaya gave a light chuckle to signify how unconcerned he was about the subject matter.

There was no change in his pitch or even a hint of doubt in his tone. However, Shinra could always tell when his best friend lied.

"Well, when you're bored and or lonely on Christmas day, don't call me, okay? I don't want anyone or anything to distract me from my precious Celty. She's just going to love the gift I got her. I just know it. I put all my heart and soul into it. At first I wasn't sure whether to...." The teen trailed off as he realized his audience had vanished. 

Shinra walked away from the park while whistling to the tune of "You're a mean one, Mr Grinch."

Izaya probably wouldn't have appreciated that comparison either, no matter how close it actually hit to home. 

December 24th. 9:51pm.  
In a house.   
In Ikebukuro.

Kasuka shook the present box in front of him roughly. 

"What's in it, Ni-san?" The younger sibling asked his brother without showing any excitement physically on his face.

Shizuo knew his brother better than that though. Kasuka was always a big fan of Christmas. To be honest, so was Shizuo. Shizuo had such a good mood during the Christmas holiday that he seldom lost his temper and when he did it was very mild. Christmas was a time of peace and gathering with your loved ones. 

"I guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Shizuo reached out to ruffle his younger brother's hair fondly. 

Kasuka gave a light smirk as he ran up the stairs with his present.

"Hey! Come back with that!" Shizuo laughed at his brother's childish antics as he gave chase. 

They ran up the steps together, both of them in high spirits. Kasuka made a run for his bedroom but before he could close the door, Shizuo barreled in. 

"Now, we can do this the hard way. Or the harder way." Shizuo gave a monstrous grin to his younger brother. 

Before Kasuka could say anything, their mother called them from downstairs. 

"Shizuo! Kasuka! I need you!" The siblings immediately raced back down the stairs forgetting about the present incident. 

"What is it?" Shizuo asked while Kasuka just tilted his head to indicate an air of curiosity. 

"Kasuka, I need you to help me wrap some last minute presents. Shizuo, I need you to go get me some egg nog from the store." 

Understanding their mission, both brothers went their separate ways to complete their assignments. Shizuo threw on a winter coat and headed out into the cold.

December 24th 10:23.  
On a city sidewalk.   
In Ikebukuro.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..." Shizuo sang a Christmas song under his breath as he walked to the store. 

Suddenly, Shizuo felt something cold hit him in the back. Was it snowing? If it was, why would the snow only hit his back? Shizuo whipped around only to be met with an ice cold snowball to his face. 

He looked around for the culprit but he couldn't see anyone with the dim glow of the streetlights being his only source of light. 

Wham. Another one hit the top of his head. He didn't see anyone but then he heard the unmistakable sound of laughter. 

Shizuo would have recognized that laughter anywhere. It was kind of lighthearted and sounded amused at first but there was this shrill note at the end of it that sounded a little unstable and made people feel uncomfortable. He only knew one person that had a laugh that was one part cruelly amused and one part insane. 

"Izaya-kun!" Shizuo yelled into the night.

His voice seemed to echo throughout Ikebukero for how loud he was and how silent the night was. 

"Hey, Shizu-chan. Who would your true love even be anyway?" Izaya stood next to a streetlight tossing a snowball up and down like he had been there the whole time and Shizuo was only just seeing him now.

"Well it certainly wouldn't be you ,flea." Shizuo addressed the raven without his usual murderous anger. 

In fact, if one thought about it, the blond almost seemed like he was teasing an old friend. 

Izaya threw the next snowball at Shizuo with more force than the previous projectiles. Shizuo, now sensing the snowball, dodged it and watched as it hit a building near him, leaving a frozen white imprint. Izaya just laughed. 

Shizuo ignored Izaya and continued heading to the store for some egg nog. As he walked, Izaya followed along silently. There was no more chucking snowballs. It was just the sound of their footsteps in the dead of the night. It felt strange, like an absurd kind of dream that Shizuo would wake up from. 

"Oh, Shizu-chan? Where are you going?" Izaya finally brought up the question that he had obviously been dying to ask. 

Shizuo turned around to answer him when he was pelted with a familiar ice cold substance right to his cheek. 

"Izaya-kun.....it's Christmas Eve, so I'm not going to kill you. But if you hit me with another snowball, I'm going to throw one back at you so hard, you'll become a snowman." Shizuo threatened him, feeling conflicted.

On one hand, Izaya was being annoying. On the other, it was Christmas Eve, and Izaya could be a lot worse if he wanted to. 

"Bring it on." Izaya challenged him making direct eye contact. 

Shizuo stared at the raven for a moment. The poor guy was shivering and he was having a hard time trying to conceal it. Instead of more Winter themed threats, Shizuo changed his tune. 

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" Shizuo found himself asking Izaya. 

Christmas time was the perfect time for a peace treaty, after all. However temporary that treaty might be, Shizuo thought to himself. 

"Sure." Izaya kicked some snow at his feet without looking up.

Instead of answering Izaya's unsaid curiosity, Shizuo ran away. Izaya's usual cheery disposition vanished in the wake of his favorite enemy.

Was the hot chocolate just a ploy to confuse Izaya? What was Shizuo's game? However, it was Izaya who liked to play games, not Shizuo. 

Shizuo was always straightforward and blunt in whatever he did. In the end of his musings, Izaya concluded that Shizuo was being honest and for whatever reason, he was coming back to give Izaya a hot chocolate. 

Shizuo returned after about 10 minutes of Izaya waiting out in the cold by himself. Shizuo handed a steaming to-go-cup of hot chocolate to Izaya.

"What's the occasion?" Izaya asked with amusement laced with suspicion. 

"It's Christmas Eve ,Izaya." Shizuo gave a light smile that Izaya had never seen before. 

The blond looked like he was happy and at peace with himself and his surroundings,which oddly included Izaya himself. They both sat down on the sidewalk and sipped their respective hot chocolates. 

"I'm not surprised you're so into Christmas. It's so childlike and innocent. I'm sure that would appeal to you." Izaya noted as he wrapped his hands around his hot chocolate letting the warmth come back to his core. 

Shizuo could tell that Izaya was trying to bait him. It was an insult, wrapped in an observation, dusted with some carefully placed wording. It was a very Izaya move. 

However, it wouldn't work this time. 

"How could anyone not be into Christmas? It's a time of peace and joy." Shizuo replied fondly of the holiday. 

"Christmas makes people crazy. People want to stay in and be with their families, when normally, quite the opposite is true. You, for example, haven't even gotten a little angry since I "ran" into you. You've just accepted my annoyance. Everyone is so fake. Untrue to themselves. So, boring." Izaya ranted, raking over why he found Christmas unappealing. 

"Does it annoy you that your family wants to be with you on Christmas when normally they wouldn't?" Shizuo asked accidentally reading in between the subconscious lines. 

Looking back, he might have realized what an awful question he had really asked but as usual Shizuo had no tact. 

Izaya's grip on his cup tensed. He frowned as if contemplating something. Was it something Shizuo said? 

"My family doesn't do Christmas." Izaya answered in an even voice. 

Shizuo knew that tone. It was the kind Izaya used right before he stabbed the blond. 

It meant that Izaya was playing poker face. He was trying to control his emotions. 

But Izaya made no move to stab him and Shizuo was grateful. He thought blood might spoil the peaceful mood they had previously set. 

"I'm sorry. Are you guys like Jewish or something?" Shizuo backtracked feeling awkward for assuming. 

Though, it wasn't like they talked on end for hours about their personal lives. They mainly stuck to threats and insults. Something like this night wouldn't hurt every once in a while Shizuo thought to himself.

"No. We just don't do Christmas." Izaya smiled almost bitterly at this and it dampened Shizuo's holiday spirits. 

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Izaya figured that Shizuo was thinking too hard or something. He wasn't wrong. 

"That's too bad. Oh, hey. Is that mistletoe?" Shizuo gestured above them. 

Falling for the oldest trick in the book, Izaya is compelled to look up but before he can, Shizuo's lips are crashing into his. And it's not bad. Not bad at all. 

It's nothing serious. Just a cute peck on the lips that lasts for a few seconds but that doesn't change the fact that Izaya didn't stop it. 

Coming out of his stupor, Izaya looks up confused. Hey. Wait a second. 

"There was no mistletoe, you protozoan." Izaya complains, coming to the obvious realization. 

"Oh man. I forgot to get egg nog!" Shizuo stands up abruptly and starts running off. 

Izaya stubbornly chases after him. Both of their hot chocolates long forgotten.

"I hate you, Shizu-chan!" Izaya stays behind him annoyed. 

Shizuo just laughs. 

December 24th 11:11.   
Running on a city sidewalk.   
In Ikebukuro. 

Izaya thinks to himself, maybe, Christmas isn't so bad. 

And Shizuo wonders if Izaya likes egg nog.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Izaya doesn't really like hot chocolate but secretly values any gift he's given from Shizuo. 
> 
> I could also use some formatting help for people used to writing with AO3?


End file.
